Incident at Erhynradd
by Gia Alexander
Summary: An Imperial captain makes good on a threat during the Erhynradd Massacre, and reveals the real reason why Gideon Tarkin died.


Summary:  
  
An Imperial captain makes good on a threat during the Erhynradd Massacre, and reveals the real reason why Gideon Tarkin died.  
  
Disclaimer/Acknowledgments:  
  
This fan fiction is based on the characters and situations created by Kevin J. Anderson, Greg Bear, George Lucas, James Luceno, and Russ Manning. In the interest of protecting the intellectual property of these authors, this work is intended for publication and circulation in the fan fiction forum only. I do not own all of the characters and situations set forth in this work. No financial gain is sought from the circulation of this material, and no infringement is intended.  
  
I express my gratitude to Anderson, Bear, Lucas, Luceno, and Manning for creating the framework of this opportunity to share my ideas with other Star Wars fans, and particularly to Mr. Lucas for allowing fan fiction forums to coexist with his copyrights.  
  
I would also like to thank my mother for inspiring me to resume writing Star Wars fan fiction after a dry spell of over a decade, and also to my friend from college, Dave, whose discussions, input, and inspiration helped me to develop some of my original characters.  
  
Author's Note:  
  
"Incident at Erhynradd" is part of the series "An Imperial Family."  
  
This series of short stories, novellas, and a full-length novel chronicles four generations of the Tarkin family, through the waning years of the Old Republic, the rise and fall of the Galactic Empire, and the separation of the Imperial Remnant. The saga centers around the lives of Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin and his wife, Lady Typhani.  
  
If you are tired of seeing the Empire whipped, then this series is for you!  
  
INCIDENT AT ERHYNRADD  
  
Admiral Jirak Worrell glanced over at the captain of his flagship. The captain nodded back to him. "We cannot allow personal sentiments to corrupt our better judgment, Admiral. Do what you must."  
  
"We will not tolerate insurrection of this kind! If those traitors down there will not obey the Emperor's orders, then they will be destroyed! Fire! Wipe our the entire facility!" Admiral Worrell ordered, his fists clenched tightly at his sides, and his flagship's guns trained on the mutinous army installation below on Erhynradd. The installation's brigadier and his personnel had refused yet again to join the ruthless subjugation effort against the planet Calamari.  
  
The two gunners looked pensively at their captain.  
  
"Do as the admiral says! Now!" Captain Morgana Tarkin snapped. The two gunners promptly obeyed, but continued to watch the captain out of the corners of their eyes.  
  
As bright flashes returned from the surface of the planet where the green turbolaser bolts met their marks, Captain Tarkin turned her back to the viewscreen, her arms folded decisively across her chest. When she was sure enough turbolaser volleys had been launched to destroy the facility below, she turned back around to face the plumes of smoke rising from the surface. "You brought this on yourself, Gideon."  
  
* * *  
  
A smartly uniformed Imperial officer quietly entered his captain's ready room. She rose to face him, and the two saluted each other stiffly. "As you were," she told him.  
  
"We've completed the mop-up and recovery. There were nine survivors," he reported. He hesitated, then continued, lowering his voice a bit. "We have also recovered the brigadier. He is dead. I'm sorry, Captain."  
  
"Don't be sorry, Lieutenant. Gideon never did have much in the way of spine or brains. He chose his path, just as Wilhuff and I chose ours. It was bound to come to this." She then ordered her younger brother's body placed in refrigeration, and dismissed the lieutenant.  
  
Brigadier Gideon Tarkin, who had served the Old Republic with loyalty and distinction, lay dead for his beliefs in the sanctity of life--both human and alien--leaving behind a four-year-old daughter, his recently- widowed alcoholic mother, and a brother and sister who had always hated him, but who loved the new Empire with every fiber of their beings.  
  
* * *  
  
Captain Tarkin approached the comms officer on her bridge, still no emotion in her demeanor. "Get me a secure channel to the Star Destroyer Decimator above Calamari. I must speak with my brother. When you have him, I'll take it in my ready room. Tell him that I have word on his reinforcements, and also that there has been a family emergency."  
  
Morgana's remaining brother, Wilhuff Adrian Tarkin, was Moff of the Seswenna Sector, currently spearheading the subjugation operation at the most tenacious and resistant world of Calamari. He had earned the promotion and title two years previous on the backs of a landing pad full of peaceful Ghormani tax protestors--upon who he ordered his ship to land anyway, killing most of them and grievously injuring the rest. He often took his personal frustrations out on his battlefield enemies. Of late, he and his wife were having no success at starting the large family they had always wanted, and the longer this struggle continued, the more ruthless and savage he became. No one was safe from him now.  
  
"We won't be bringing those reinforcements from Erhynradd. It was just as we expected," Morgana informed her older brother matter-of-fact when he joined her on the comm. "Gideon's dead. We have his body aboard."  
  
"You didn't flinch? I'm proud of you, Morgana!"  
  
"Yes, well, it seems that all of our private little plans went quite well here. Now you and Typhani at last have little Rivoche for yourselves." 


End file.
